new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Susume Runner!!
|Image = STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑.jpg |Japanese = ススメRunner!! |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 3:44 |Release Date = July 26, 2017 }} (ススメRunner!!) is the coupling track of fourfolium's STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑ single. It was released on July 26, 2017. The song was written by KOCHO and eba, and arranged and composed by eba. __TOC__ Track Listing # STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑ # Susume Runner!! (ススメRunner!!) # STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑ (instrumental) # Susume Runner!! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Deaeta ne arigatou kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu hitotsu ga Yosete wa kaesu hora (nee) nami mitaida Tsumazuita shunkan kuyashisa kamishimete tsuyoku naretanara Taiyou mitai nee (hora) kagayakeru yo Nayandara "daijoubu?" Hetoheto "ocha shiyou!" Meguriau imanimo tsukame souna ki ga shitanda Dakara nankai datte hashitte shindoi kisetsu wo norikoete Saki koboreru sakurairo kaze ga kagayaki dasunda Nanzenkai mo hashitta donna kotae ga mitsukaru ka na Kaze ga fuite kami yurasu mirai made ike sou nanda Arittake no yuuki furi shibotte te wo nobasunda Ganbare to hagemashite kureru attakai haato ga mieru yo Yasashiku tadayou hora (nee) kumo mitaida Butsukaru tabi omoi dasunda nekko ni aru shinpuru na koto Ryuusei ni inoru nee (hora) massugu ni ne Donna toki mo "ganbarimasu!" Meramera "zenryoku de!" Hibiki au ima nara todoki sou na ki ga surunda Soshite mokuhyou ippai tsukutte hatenai michi mo te wo tsunaide Konoha no sukima koboreru hikari zenbu dakishime Touku made iketara donna watashi ni nareteru ka na Sunda sora ni te wo kazasu kitai wa itsumo koko ni aru Hirogaru ashita wa watashitachi no tame ni kurunda Run yume to hashiru Run Run koke chatte mo Run Run tachiagaru yo Go! ! Go! ! Run! ! Run! ! Ranran♪ Dakara nankai datte hashitte shindoi kisetsu wo norikoete Sakikoboreru sakurairo kaze ga kagayaki dasunda Nanzenkai mo hashitta donna kotae ga mitsukaru ka na Kaze ga fuite kami yurasu mirai made ike sou nanda Arittake no yuuki furishibotte te wo nobasou Watashitachi no ashita no tame ni |-| Kanji= 出会えたねありがとう君が　くれた言葉ひとつひとつが 寄せては返す　ほら(ねぇ)波みたいだ つまずいた瞬間くやしさ　かみしめて強くなれたなら 太陽みたい　ねぇ(ほら)輝けるよ 悩んだら「大丈夫？」へとへと「お茶しよう！」 めぐりあう今にも　掴めそうな気がしたんだ だから何回だって走って　しんどい季節を乗り越えて 咲きこぼれるサクラ色　風が輝きだすんだ 何千回も走った　どんな答えが見つかるかな 風が吹いて髪揺らす　未来まで行けそうなんだ ありったけの勇気　ふり絞って手を伸ばすんだ 頑張れと励ましてくれる　あったかいハートが見えるよ 優しく漂う　ほら(ねぇ)雲みたいだ ぶつかる度思い出すんだ　根っこにあるシンプルなこと 流星に祈る　ねぇ(ほら)まっすぐにね どんな時も「頑張ります！」メラメラ「全力で！」 ひびきあう今なら届きそうな気がするんだ そして目標いっぱい作って　果てない道も手をつないで 木の葉の隙間こぼれる光全部抱きしめ 遠くまで行けたら　どんな私になれてるかな 澄んだ空に手をかざす　期待はいつもここにある 広がる明日は私たちのために来るんだ Run　夢と走る Run Run　こけちゃっても Run Run　立ち上がるよ Go！！Go！！ Run！！Run！！ ランラン♪ だから何回だって走って　しんどい季節を乗り越えて 咲きこぼれるサクラ色　風が輝きだすんだ 何千回も走った　どんな答えが見つかるかな 風が吹いて髪揺らす　未来まで行けそうなんだ ありったけの勇気　ふり絞って手を伸ばそう 私たちの明日のために |-| English= Thank you for meeting each and every word you gave It's like a wave The moment you stumbled It looks like the sun If you are worried, go to "OK?" I felt like I could grab it even now So I run many times, overcoming the harsh season The cherry blossoms spilling out in the wind I ran thousands of times-what answer can I find? The wind blows and my hair shakes-I'm going to the future All you can do is squeeze and reach out Encourage you to do your best You can see the warm heart It's like a cloud floating gently Remember every time you hit it-simple things at the root Pray for the meteor "I'll do my best anytime!" I feel like it's going to arrive now And make a lot of goals, hold hands on the endless road All the light spilling through the gaps in the leaves If I can go far, what kind of me can I be Hold your hand in the clear sky-Expectations are always here The expanding tomorrow will come for us Run Run with a dream Run Run Run Run Stand up Go! ! Go! ! Run! ! Run! ! Run run ♪ So I run many times, overcoming the harsh season The cherry blossoms spilling out in the wind I ran thousands of times-what answer can I find? The wind blows and my hair shakes-I'm going to the future All the courage I can squeeze and reach for For our tomorrow Category:Discography